


The (fan)girl in The Tardis

by Fangirl_inTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_inTheTardis/pseuds/Fangirl_inTheTardis
Summary: 10th Doctor x ReaderYou are just a normal girl, with a huge crush on David Tennant, and especially the 10th Doctor. And as any other fangirl yoir biggest wish is that the Doctor one day will show up and take you traveling in his Tardis.Too bad that Doctor Who just is a show... because it is just a show..Right?A story about how a totally normal fangirls life changed completely!Btw! This is my first real fanfic, so  it's probably not the best, you have been warned!





	The (fan)girl in The Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, Thank you for clicking in on my fanfic!  
> As I said in the summarie, This is my first real fanfic, so I'm not the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

The school bell rang. Freaking finally, thought you to yourself. It had been a long day at school. Well, obviously it wasn't longer than all other Thursdays. It just felt longer, because you were so tired. You haven’t slept much last night. Looking back, yeah you could see that maybe it wasn’t so smart to stay up till 4 am, to read David Tennant x Reader fanfics. Especially when you had a history test next day. But hey, it wasn't your fault that David Tennant was so perfect. Ugh, you wished so bad that he’d suddenly show up in his Tardis and take you for an adventure. Obviously, that didn't make sense, because one, yeah he had already regenerated several times, and two, uh duh it's a tv series. But hey, a girl can dream, thought you, laughing at your silly wish.

You packed your things, grabbed your backpack and walked out of the classroom. Most of your classmates had already left, eager to get home to do, who knows what. You hurried out the door, and began walking home.  
You didn't walk fast, you liked to take your time. You always took the long way home, the one that went through the little forest. You loved that road, there was so wonderfully quite, rarely any people, so you could just walk in your own thoughts.  
You smiled to yourself as you thought about the interview with Catherine Tate and David Tennant. You had watched it like a hundred times yesterday. It was the best, and you laughed quietly to yourself. Oh it really was wonderful.  
“I'm not Doctor Who i'm your english teacher!” quoted you, smiling widely. You looked up, just to see a bypassing woman looking weirdly at you. Oops you had forgotten that you still were at the main road. You smiled awkwardly at her, and hurried away.  
“I don’t think you are though” continued you, trying to imitate Catherine’s voice, this time more quiet though. You kept whispering quoting the rest of the interview as you walked down the main road. You had almost finished quoting the whole interview for the second time, when you turned left down the small road “Mirkwood” that went through the forest. Soon the noise from people and cars was just a low background noise. You smiled happily as a small hare ran over the road in front of you.

“DOOO WEEE OOO”. Your phone played a little part of the Doctor Who theme, you had gotten a notification. You looked at your phone, and let out a small squeal. Yay! Your favorite author had updated their fanfic! You opened the fanfic fast, and started reading the new chapter, smiling.  
You were walking, completely immersed with the fanfic, when you suddenly heard a noise. You stopped abruptly, shocked, and almost dropped your phone. That noise. That was a noise you’d recognize anywhere, anytime.

“WooorishhhWooorishhWuuoooriish”. The sound of The Tardis landing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was chapter one! I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to comment, that would make me very very happy :), critic or love, both is great.  
> I'll update asap.  
> Btw the fact that the road was called "Mirkwood", was a reference to Stranger Things, and ofc the Hobbit ;)
> 
> See ya


End file.
